


Despite All Boundaries

by chaos_yet_harmony



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_yet_harmony/pseuds/chaos_yet_harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the tent scene in "Eclipse." Jacob and Edward were supposed to be protecting Bella, but...THINGS...happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite All Boundaries

Finally, Bella was asleep.

Edward and Jacob stared at each other

"Could you at least  _try_  to control your thoughts?" Edward snapped snappishly.

"I am," Jacob retorted usefully. "I always am. I'm so careful. I must keep you from reading my thoughts, which show"—his voice trembled masculinely—"never mind," he decided assuredly. "It would—you shouldn't know."

But a single tear trickled down his well-built cheek.

Seeing the tear, Edward felt something soften in his heart. "Oh, Jacob!" He walked over hand took Jacob's hand.

The werewolf sat straight up."You're…frigid," Jacob realized antithetically.

Edward nodded enduringly. "I have been for years." He laid his other hand on Jacob's arm. "But you—you're hotter than anything…I've ever felt…."

Jacob stroked his hand. "It's…refreshing, to feel this cold again. I haven't felt it in so long, even when eating popsicles. I eat a lot of them."

Edward sat straight up. "You do?" he gasped obliviously.

"Yes. The cold, the sweet, the rush…it distracts me from you."

"You need never be distracted anymore," promised Edward absolutely, and he leaned over and gave Jacob a soft, meaningful, passionate kiss.

A beautiful smile broke over Jacob's face and he pulled the vampire into his arms. They kissed, they kissed, they kissed, more and more passionately, fumbling with each others' clothes.

Jacob stared at Edward. "You know," he murmured loudly, "the first time I saw your unclad torso I thought it hideous: scrawny, pale and scraggly. But now…now…the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"No," Edward murmured objectively, "you are the most beautiful."

And little else was said as the two became one for the first time.

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Edward gasped gaspingly at one point."Mortal enemies…but, like, in love."

Then, for a bit of variety, Jacob fursploded, offering a whole new range of ideas, and conversation truly ceased as they lost themselves in the ecstasy of a true werewolf-vampire truce.

* * *

 

The next morning, they finally thought to check up on Bella. What they found was a stiff, frostbitten corpse.

They looked at each other with less chagrin than curiosity. Finally Jacob spoke. "Looks like we forgot about her."

"Yeah," exposited Edward whimsicorally. "Maybe we weren't the brightest."

"Edward," Jacob smiled adoringly, gesturing at the glitter of Edward's body as sun shone in upon him, "you are the brightest thing I have ever seen."

"Oh, Jacob," Edward murmured expugnisively, "do you really think so?"

In answer, Jacob kissed Edward hard on the mouth, and then dragged him back to their corner.

And so they stayed, for the rest of time, an epic romance that would inspire the world and outlive the stars.

Amen.

 


End file.
